ONE MINUTE MELEE: Zero vs Raiden
Zero vs Raiden is the second half of Ahomeschoolingroudon's Season Finale, featuring Zero from Mega Man against Raiden from Metal Gear Description For the second half it's a classic battle of badass swordsmen, with varies arsenals which is the most destructive? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! Fight Highway Stage Day-Time In plain-view, the entirety of the highway stage wasn’t exactly peaceful. As the entirety of the stage was filled with Gekkos. The Gekkos were just wandering around and crushing the Stage as they went. But sent in was the famous cyborg-ninja, named Raiden to take care of them. Raiden hid in the shadows before spotting one of the Gekkos, he leaped up and slashed one of the Gekkos in half with his HF Blade. Once the Gekko landed to the ground, slightly shaking it in the process it ended up attracting the other Gekkos to Raiden’s location. Despite this, Raiden leaped at the other Gekkos and began slicing them as he was flying by. Raiden landed back on the ground, as the remaining Gekkos again fell. Now, there was only one remaining which glared at Raiden. The Gekko then kicked Raiden before firing it’s .50 Caliber heavy machine gun at him, Raiden impacted a wall with an “Argh!” In the distance however was a robot, not just any robot though. The badass swordsmen and partner of X, Zero. Zero then charged a beam from his Z-Buster and fired at the Gekko, destroying it on the spot. “The hell..?” Raiden muttered to himself as he got off of the wall and walked towards Zero, and looked at him. “Who the hell are you?” Raiden asked, as he got out the HF Blade. “A challenger.” Zero said, as he drew the Z-Saber. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuSSXOQ-1bI) “Well, I got plenty of time for a fight.” Raiden responded as he readied the HF Blade, likewise Zero readied his Z-Saber. A battle of badass swordsmen was gonna end it all. FINAL ROUND! BEGIN! Zero and Raiden both swung their blades at each other, both getting countered. Both of them then swung again, and again, and again as they began traveling through the Highway Stage. Zero and Raiden jumped back at each other, before Zero swung downwards at Raiden’s head. Raiden blocked the swing with his HF Blade, before socking Zero in the face. Zero let out a “Blargh!” before skidding back on the Highway Stage, Zero began firing blasts from his Z-Buster at Raiden. Raiden got hit by each one, stunning him in the process. “This will be over in a nano-second!” Zero mused as he dashed at Raiden, before slashing him in the chest with the Z-Saber. Raiden grunted as he dropped to his knees, as Zero’s Z-Saber turned to a blade of blue lightning. Zero then swung a forward-thrust which impaled Raiden on the spot, Zero fired a shot from his Z-Buster which launched Raiden up against one of the previously destroyed Gekkos. “That was easier than I thought.” Zero muttered to himself, but noticed that Raiden was putting his hand on the destroyed Gekko. Zero quickly realized that he was trying to get fuel. It was too late at that point as Raiden ripped the fuel cell electrolyte from the Gekko and absorbed it, Raiden then got out his Mk. 23 Pistol. Raiden began firing away at Zero. “Such a downgrade” Zero thought out loud as he got out the B-Fan, and swung it at the bullets fired. The bullets got reflected back at Raiden due to the B-Fan, but he swung his HF Blade forward, destroying the bullets in their tracks. Zero then aimed at Raiden with the Z-Buster and began firing again, but Raiden sped out of the blasts’ trajectory and jumped up into the air. Raiden then struck Zero with the HF Blade. Zero kneeled down before swinging the Z-Saber back at Raiden, Raiden ducked and slashed Zero multiple times before uppercutting him. Zero was launched into the air, as Raiden tossed one of the fallen Gekkos at him. Zero was then launched up into the sky air born, Raiden then chased after him saying “You can’t escape the rain transformed!” ---- Denver, Colorado (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5uN33IOTgk) Zero was sent flying throughout the city, before landing on the streets. Raiden was chasing him, only instead of through the air he was running on the walls of the buildings around the streets. Raiden then leaped off one of the buildings before hacking downward at Zero, and launching him into the ground. Zero created a crater when he busted into the ground, and Raiden tossed a EMP Grenade at him. Zero yelled as he began malfunctioning once he was hit by the EMP Grenade, he couldn’t move and he was stuck laying in his crater. Zero began thinking, what was he fighting for? Before his vision blurred into nothing but darkness. Moments passed, and Zero’s vision came back and he was no longer stunned. Zero looked around his surroundings still laying down, no sight of Raiden anywhere to be seen. As such Zero thought to himself “Perhaps he fled, best of-” HACK!! Zero was sliced by Raiden’s HF Blade from above, Zero hadn’t noticed him and he quickly sprung up from the crater. Zero then saw Raiden right before him, and he swung the Z-Saber at him. Raiden was stabbed by the Z-Saber swing, and Zero equipped the K-Knuckle before bashing him in the head, sending him back away. Zero then leaped at Raiden before air hiking Zero performed a rolling slash while doing this, which was surrounded by a crescent aura. Raiden kneeled down and he had to get himself healed again, so he used Nanorepair Paste on himself before getting back to the fight. “I’ve seen better..” Raiden muttered, to which Zero didn’t even comment on as he re-equipped the K-Knuckle and uppercutted Raiden into the air. Zero then leaped upwards, and fired two charged shots at Raiden. The two charged shots collided with Raiden, yet they didn’t dissipate right away as Raiden was launched towards 2 buildings. Which detonated upon impact BOOM!! Raiden was sent downwards and crash landed into the ground, as Zero softly landed near him. “Not too bad.” Zero commented, as he equipped the D-Glaive. Zero swung the D-Glaive over his head and at Raiden, who was just stumbling to his feet. Zero impaled Raiden through the chest with the D-Glaive, before tossing him further off into the city. Raiden however didn’t take this lying down, as he equipped his Homing Missile Launcher as Zero took chase. Raiden fired 3 missiles directly at Zero, which he dodged. But to be expected they began chasing him. Zero dashed around for a bit, before finally just shooting the missiles with his Z-Buster and backflipping out of the Blast Radius. Once that was dealt with however, Zero’s foe was gone. “Where did that cyborg go?” Zero kept pondering to himself, as he was speeding his way through where he was launched. Zero however then saw a sight nobody wants to see, Raiden was wielding a blade from a Metal Gear EXCELSUS. Raiden heaved the blade over his head, taunting Zero saying “You should’ve been more careful” before swinging. Zero entered a defensive stance, before trying to counterattack. But the Z-Saber was proving to be no match to the EXCELSUS’ blade, and Zero just ended up giving away. Zero was launched to the ground, to which Raiden leaped several stories in the air and tossed the blade. Zero however, calmly got back up and leaped into the air spinning horizontally. He combined some electric elements which created an electric tornado, destroying the giant blade. “How about that one!” Zero taunted, as he dropped back on his feet. Zero then raised his fist over the ground, shouting “Take this!” Zero punched the ground, which resulting in him summoning beams. Light beams from above began raining down, and Raiden began avoiding the light beams one after the other. Until he was struck by the last one, sending him to the ground. Zero lifted his back up, and refocused himself before jumping right above Raiden. Zero then anchored downwards at Raiden with a steel blade, and down-thrusted Raiden resulting in an explosion. Zero was sent through the air for a brief moment before skidding back on the ground. Raiden however, was feeling lots of pain. And he was writhing on the ground, until, he snapped. “It’s time..for Jack the Ripper..” Raiden commented, as he got back up without caring about his wounds. Raiden dashed at Zero before swinging his HF Blade at his chest. Raiden then slowed down his time perception entering his Zandatsu mode, and he began rapidly swinging at Zero’s upper-torso. Once it wore off, Zero lost it as he experienced unreal pain. He knew he had to end this, he would do this for Iris. Zero burned Raiden with a wall of flames due to Shoezan, before he performed a upward-spiraling uppercut. The uppercut had ice-elements which froze Raiden in place Zero then erupted flames in his leg, and diagonally kicked Raiden in the head. However, now he was unfrozen. And Raiden laughed insanely before swinging his HF Blade at Zero again. Zero evaded the swing, before he swung Z-Saber at Raiden. Raiden however swung his HF Blade at the exact same moment, and they both ended up getting into a blade lock. This blade lock was important to both Zero and Raiden, as it would show who is the true best. Raiden then began putting pressure on Zero’s Z-Saber, to which Zero said “Crap! I can’t lose now!” Zero began pushing Raiden backwards with the force exerted on the Z-Saber, before Raiden was launched to the ground. And Zero slashed him with one final sword swing of the battle K.O! Zero stood triumphant over his foe, who was taken in for repair. “I hope I made you proud, Iris” Zero muttered under his breath before he walked off from Denver, to not be seen in that city a second time. This melee’s winner is.. Zero! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Sword Duel Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music